Chaos in Konaha?
by bestievahad
Summary: First FanFiction. Has Humor, ridiculousness, and characters in it. Read and review. I don't own Naruto. Rated M for reasons of ridiculousness. Can't be too cautious.


Part 1: The Day

It was a bright sunny day when Shikamaru walked into a bar. He fell onto the dirt, rubbing his head as the bar was metal. One of Shino's eyes spotted Shika and he ran over laughing. Then he realized that the bar had hurt Shika so he carried him to a resturaunt for lunch. They arrived gossiping about how fat Choji had gotten when they spotted Choji, who was eating a steak with Sakura. Choji was so mad about the fat comment he rose up and threw his hot coffee at Shino while yelling, "I'm pleasantly plump!" The coffee missed by a mile and landed on Sakura's shirt. The three boys quickly said "I'll get it." and began trying to wipe off the coffee from Sakuras chest with their hands. All three rubbed Sakura's chest to get the coffee off but realized that coffee is partially acidic and can be neutralized with a base. Shika did some quick thinking and said, "I know we can use our own cum as a base." They all agreed and started cumming on Sakura's chest to neurtalize the stains. Sakura was soon left with a good neutralized shirt that was soaking wet. She of course, took it off. She did not realize that everyone in the restaurant was now staring at her, as her bra was stuck to the shirt and came off as well. At that moment Kurenai sensei walked in only to see Sakura half naked. Not wanting to make Sakura feel embarassed she sat down next to her and removed her shirt too. Since both looked ridiculus, no one noticed and the meal went on normally. "SO sakura" asked Kurenai, "how is your training coming along?". Just as Sakura was about to respond, she realized one of Shino's bugs had crawled under her skirt. Feeling very uncomfortable, Sakura stood up and removed her skirt to look for the intruder bug. Kurenai quickly came up with a solution: "Sakura, I'll use my tounge detection jutsu. Just remove your panties." Sakura quickly removed them and Kurenai formed the required seals and began licking Sakura between her legs. After a minute of searching, she could not find the tiny bug. Kurenai then asked for aid from the three boys. They all wanted to help Sakura, so all four started licking Sakura searching for the bug. After 10 minutes of non stop searching. The bug was found. Sakura gave a sigh of releif and sat down again in the restaurant. Then shino said "Why sakura, I could have used my bug return jutsu. Might as well use it now." So he formed what he thought were the right seals and shouted unneededly like every other shinobi: BUG RETURN JUTSU! But instead he performed his clan's specialty: Kame hame ha! And it fired right at Kurenai, Shikimaru, and Choji who instantly died. Sakura then took Kurenai's clothes and put them on, as she was cold. Both paid for their meals and departed their separate ways, leaving the bodies to be picked up by the waiters.

Part 2: The Battel

"The Ninth Hogage has made an announcement!" shouted Kakashi "no he has'nt" shouted Naruto

"Oh" shouted Kakashi in a reluctant manner. "the ninth hokage speaks!" Shouted the village messenger

"I am the ninth hokage," said the ninth hokage, "and there is a war upon us with the village hidden in the fire" said the ninth hokage from the ninth hokage's tall house. "All ninja and able bodied people report to th..." said the ninth hokage as he fell off his balcony. Kakshi shouted "NOO!" and reached out an arm to catch the ninth hokage. When the fat hokage hit his arm, it abruptly fell off into the ground. "The hokage is dead." sobbed Kakashi. "No he is'nt" sobbed Naruto. "Oh" sobbed Kakashi. "But we must have a funeral for the almost dead ninth hokage" sobbed Naruto "He was so fat that he broke the street into a ten foot hole, so he doesnnt need a grave." sobbed everyone at once. After the ceremony, a secret band of ninjas formed a secret band and set out to atttack the villiage hidden in the fire.

On the way secret member one asked "where is this villiage?" and one of the all of the members answered "in the fire" the secret member one answered "Oh, where is that?" they all said together "there" as they had just seen the huge fire that did not hide the village at all, and burned down everything they tried to build there. All the people from this village were dying in the fire and the men were trying to reproduce fast enough with the women before they died so the village would live on. "Reproduce Jutsu!" echoed throughout the village. "This is true art" said Deidara, who was a secret member from the secret band formed after the ninth hokage's death. Wondering how the village hidden in the fire ever attacked anyone, the secret group left the village to become hermits because they could not complete their rank C mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Part 3

To be continued......

So tell me what you think and please review with the most of honor.


End file.
